


Cluedo+Plushies=Let John sleep

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: After Cluedo torture, John succumbs to the dreamworld. Sherlock goes shopping for plushies for his Jawn.





	Cluedo+Plushies=Let John sleep

**Author's Note:**

> um HI! my first fanfic here. I'm no Sherlock but i can safely deduce that this intro was the 'horrriblest' of all. Well, enjoy the fic I guess !

Sherlock was so bored he felt like summoning Moriarty again. But when he looked at John,  _his_ John, who had still not recovered even after a long period of ten months, he shuddered.  _Of course not_  he thought.  But lying around doing nothing was beginning to take a toll on him. He sighed at resumed staring John, who was currently occupied in trying to ( unsuccessfully ) open the jar of pasta sauce. Sherlock grinned and got up. That pasta sauce just gave him another excuse to trouble john. He reached over and smoothly took it out of John's hands and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. " We're out of groceries and I'm hungry...wait no...I'm just-" "bored", Sherlock finished for him as John began blushing furiously. "Yes!" John ground out. Sherlock smirked. "You know what this calls for, John?" John looked nervous now. " Umm, confetti?" " CLUEDO!" Sherlock proclaimed with a flourish. John began protesting when Sherlock threw the board game box on the sofa( it landed perfectly) and promptly shut up John with a lip searing kiss. When the both of them were done, John was as red as a  tomato and Sherlock was smirking. " Jooooooohhn lets play now!" Sherlock drawled out, dragging John to the sofa where he could faintly here john muttering curses and plopped the both of them down. He laid out the board while John was simply trying to steel himself on the inside for facing the sheer number of times he would lose.

After a total of forty games ( John counted ), John was left half dozing and Sherlock was simply getting more agitated. " Mrs. Peacock was the one John! I deduced it on my- John? Sherlock inquired hesitatingly, seeing the sleeping John curled up next to him. Sherlock then looked at the clock for the first time in God knows when and saw the time. It was three a.m.  _Oh_ Sherlock thought. he looked down at his companion and felt an  _irresistible_  urge to do something for John. So he picked him up bridal style in his arms and noticed that he was getting lighter again.  _Definitely not a good sign_ , Sherlock thought. He would have to force John into eating full meals from now. He deposited him on Sherlock's bed ( it was closer) and clambered in. He was just about to slip off when he heard John shifting and cuddling into his side mumbling incoherently. Sherlock smiled. He put an arms round his  _other half_ , his  _conductor of light_  and gently kissed his forehead.  _I will always be here John_ , he thought,  _I'm never leaving you again_. 

                                                                                                       01010101010010101010101010

 

John groaned. There was  _something_ there trying to wake him up.  _Lets see how you do it_ , John thought with a smirk. But when that something whispered " Mycroft and Lestrade hooked up",  in his ear, His eyes flashed open. " WHAT!" John shrieked, looking at an equally distraught Sherlock. "I saw and deduced it!" Sherlock whispered with wide eyes. John groaned. " Tell me who tops afterwards OK", he mumbled sleepily as he slumped back. He vaguely heard a chuckle and he promptly fell asleep, only to be woken up by a thing again. He was pretty sure Sherlock was not this soft and squishy. It poked him in the nose and made him sneeze, after which it retreated, only to have Sherlock whisper, " John I got you a plushie! I braved the toy shop for you John!" delightedly. "  _Wha_ -" John started, but Sherlock started bumping his face with the plushie again. He opened bleary eyes to find a cheerful Sherlock and a plushie of- WAS THAT A BEE! Staring at him with adoration. "Tell me this isn't a dream" "Of course not, I bought this plushie for you because I was bored". .

"Oh.." John said intelligently. " Well thanks I guess", He said as he grabbed the plushie( or maybe it was Sherlock) and fell into a blissful sleep free of nightmares surrounded by the smell of pure bliss that was Sherlock.  _My Sherlock_ , he thought drowsily.

 

                                                                                                     01010010101010101010101010100

 

Sherlock, for the life of him wouldn't know why John suddenly grabbed him, held him tight and went back to sleep.  _Not that I'm arguing_  Sherlock though.  _This is totally worth it for not being appreciated for braving the toy store._


End file.
